1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses to generate a volume-panorama image based on volume images.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, and a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus are examples of medical devices often used to generate a cross-sectional two-dimensional (2D) image of an inner portion of a target. These medical devices are used often in this capacity due to the relative convenience offered to a patient being scanned by these devices and the speed with which a result from the scan may be obtained. Ultrasonic imaging apparatuses transmit an ultrasonic signal toward a predetermined point of the inner portion of the target and obtain an image associated with the inner portion of the target based on information contained in an ultrasonic signal reflected by the inner portion of the target. As such, ultrasonic imaging apparatuses are relatively compact and inexpensive, capable of real-time display, and relatively safe as radiation exposure is not an issue.
Further, medical equipment has been developed that allows for the output of a three-dimensional (3D) image of the inner portion of the target. Moreover, methodology of creating a 3D panoramic image with respect to the inner portion of the target by synthesizing a plurality of 3D images has been developed to secure a larger observation region.